


Carefully Sculpted

by CrypticGabriel



Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Lingerie, M/M, Trans Male Character, Trans Shiro (Voltron), short fic, trans work by trans author
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-08
Updated: 2020-04-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23538025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrypticGabriel/pseuds/CrypticGabriel
Summary: A short glimpse into domestic bliss between Shiro and his understanding lover, who always supported him and gave him the confidence he needed to show himself in such a vulnerable and special way.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Series: Trans Sheith Week 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1693843
Kudos: 31





	Carefully Sculpted

**Author's Note:**

> From Trans Sheith Week 2020  
> Day One: Scars/Lingerie

_“Does this look okay?”_

_Shiro was_ always flustered with how large his chest still was despite surgery, thanks to his aggressive workout regimen. However, tonight he decided to take advantage of that. He’d found some silky black lingerie at the mall that surprisingly fit him well enough.

When he wore it in front of his husband, instead of feeling so shy about his size it felt kind of good to show himself off. He could see Keith’s face growing red as he grinned at him. He moved closer, chuckling and touching his cheek.

“It’s perfect, Shiro,” he crooned and gave him a kiss. “You look gorgeous.”

Shiro grinned at him, returning another kiss while feeling like he could walk on air.

His breath hitched at feeling Keith’s hands. He was groping him. He kneaded his pecs in his hands, and Shiro whined at how surprisingly good the sensation felt.

“You’d look even better with this off you,” Keith teased, one hand snaking behind to take hold of his ass.

Shiro simply smiled, breathless and guiding him back to their bedroom. “I’ll hold you to that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Come yell at me on Twitter: @cryptic_gabriel


End file.
